1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a textile machine (such as a card machine, for example) with a processing element (such as a clothing, for example) which has a considerable influence on the quality of the product, but whose condition deteriorates during the continuing period of operation (due to wear and tear, for example), the latter having a pertinent effect on product quality. The textile machine is provided with a maintenance system which may be used during the operation of the machine to counteract the deterioration of the condition of the processing element.
2. Discussion of the Background of the Invention and Material Information
A textile machine (namely a card machine) of the type mentioned above is shown in European Patent Publication No. 322637. It is proposed therein that the maintenance system or means should be in permanent operation in order to continuously achieve optimal quality. "Permanent" is to be understood in the sense that a grinding system or a device is built into the machine and therefore is permanently or continuously ready for operation (also during the actual operation of the machine) and not that grinding is carried out continuously during said operation.
In Swiss patent application No. 267/91 dated Jan. 29, 1991, which has not been published yet, and its respective European patent application No. 92810039 dated Jan. 30, 1992, published under EPA 0497736A1, and its respective U.S. application Ser. No. 07/826,851 filed Jan. 28, 1992, it has been proposed that the grinding element be continuously pulled over the clothing at predetermined intervals which depend (timely, for example) on the production output/rate and/or quality features. A grindstone or grinding wheel, in accordance with CH 267/91, can be moved to an end position (FIG. 3 or FIG. 7) which lies outside of the processing width of the card machine (the axial length of the clothing). The arrival of the grindstone at said end position is reported by a sensor to a control unit.
The grinding operation according to CH 267/91 can be carried out during the actual machine operation, i.e. during the carding, or after the card machine has been shut down. The waiting periods between the grinding sequences have to be determined empirically in accordance with CH 267/91.